Blog użytkownika:BlackAngel111/Wiem, że się ko... (II)
Na początek chciałabym Was powiadomić, że to opowiadanie - to ciąg dalszy opowiadania pt. "Wiem, że się ko..." . Więc jeśli ktoś nie wie o co chodzi - zapraszam do czytania poprzedniej części. (Czyli tu) Jeśli ktoś chciałby kilka faktów (których tu nie ma) - znajdziecie je w poprzedniej części. Od razu chciałabym przeprosić za wszelkie błędy C: Zapraszam i miłego czytania C; Rozdział 17 Od rozpoczęcia tego incydentu z Zuzą, minęło już kilka dni. Aktualnie jesteśmy w zoo. -Nie. Najpierw do słoni. - Monika ciągle upierała się przy swoim. -A nie lepiej małpy? - Znowu zapytał Dawid. -Mówię chyba dziesiąty raz. Najpierw ptaki! - Zuza nie dawała za wygraną. Ja nie wytrzymam... Kłócą się chyba z 15 minut... -Najpierw słonie! - Dziewczyna zaczęła wrzeszczeć. -Co to, to nie. Najpierw ptaki! Dawid już nic nie powiedział. Na jego miejscu zrobiłbym dokładnie to samo. -One niech się kłócą, a my możemy odwiedzić lwy. Co wy na to? - Spytała Rika. -Pewnie. - Rzekł Marcin. Monika i Zuzia ciągle się kłóciły, a my zwartą grupą poszliśmy w stronę celu. Ciągle szedłem obok mojego kotka i przy okazji gadałem z Dawidem. W czasie, gdy doszliśmy na miejsce, usłyszeliśmy za nami głosy naszych koleżanek, które chciały nas dogonić. -Chwila! - Ciągle biegły. -Ej! Wszyscy przystanęliśmy i poczekaliśmy na zdyszane dziewczyny. Kiedy do nas podbiegły, Monika od razu uczepiła się Kena, a Zuza mnie... Jak ja jej nie lubię! -Chodź. - Pociągnęła mnie za rękę. -Niby gdzie? - Powiedziałem jak to zawsze, gdy z nią gadam z moim „kochanym” entuzjazmem. -Chcę z tobą pobyć trochę sam na sam. -Ale przyszliśmy tutaj z przyjaciółmi. Nie wypada ich zostawiać. - Co ja mam powiedzieć?! -Na chwilę. -Ale to by było nie grzeczne. - Zatrzymałem się. -Więc pocałuj mnie tu. - Uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Że co?! No chyba nie! Coś ci się w tym maleńkim móżdżku pogmatwało! Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru cię pocałować! -Ale ja ostatnio źle się czuję... Nie chcę, żebyś była chora... - Okej. Wymyślam na poczekaniu... Co mi szkodzi? Nic. Więc czemu nie? -Nie przesadzaj. Wyglądasz świetnie. - Położyła swoje ręce na mojej szyi. Każdy z przyjaciół się na nas spojrzał. No to mam dwa wyjścia... Albo ją pocałować i mieć to z głowy, albo nie pocałować i prosić, żeby ze mną nie zerwała... Hmm... Mam! Te dwa nie wchodzą w grę, więc wybieram opcję 3. Wymówkę! Jestem geniuszem! -Zobacz. - Wskazałem na lwy. - Jakie są fajne prawda? - Wolno zdjąłem z siebie jej ręce i podszedłem do ogrodzenia, w którym leżały dwie lwice obok siebie. -Czkawka?... - Stanęła obok mnie i zaczęła mrugać. -Tak? - Uniosłem brwi. -Te lwy mnie nie obchodzą... - Przysunęła się bliżej do mnie. -Racja... - Pokiwałem głową na „tak”. - Chodźmy do tygrysów. - Zacząłem iść przed siebie. Zuzia widocznie się na mnie obraziła i aż przez chwilę nic do mnie nie mówiła. Ni stąd, ni zowąd obok nas zjawił się mój kotek. Next -Czemu nie chciał cię pocałować? Przecież jesteście parą... - Udawała smutną, ale w głębi duszy widziałem jak się śmieje. -No nie rozumiem... Bo on nie chce mnie pocałować... - Odezwała się Zuza. -Ale dlaczego?... - Astrid kontynuowała rozmowę. -Nie wiem... -Och... Jaka szkoda. - „Posmutniała”. - Może zapytajmy się Czkawki? - Tak... Zapytajcie się mnie... Lepszej opcji nie ma... Ja wam powiem... Eh... -Genialny pomysł! - Zuza wydawała się szczęśliwa. Genialny?! Zależy dla kogo... Reszta paczki szła za nami i gawędzili o różnych zwierzętach jakie można odwiedzić, oraz o postoju na obiad. A konkretnie kiedy i gdzie będziemy coś jedli. -Czkawka?... - Zapytał kotek. -Tak kot... - Ugryzłem się w język. Opanuj się! - Tak? - Powtórzyłem z uśmiechem. -Co ty właśnie chciałeś do niej powiedzieć?! - Zuzia się oburzyła. -Yyy... - No to wpadłem... - No... Wymsknęło mi się... Przez chwilę myślałem, że to ty mnie pytasz... I... Chciałem... Powiedzieć do ciebie zdr... - Przełknąłem ślinę. - Zdr... Zdrobnieniem... - Powiedziałem to na głos?! Najwyraźniej tak, bo się nie czepia... Astrid przez ten czas patrzyła się na nas z uśmiechem i tylko czekała co jej powiem, żeby mnie nie zostawiła. Dzięki za pomoc kotku... *** W końcu doszliśmy do ptaków. Zuza wreszcie się odczepiła i zaczęła oglądać najprzeróżniejsze gatunki skrzydlatych zwierząt. Jestem wolny! Hura! -Właśnie... - Podeszła do mnie Astrid. -Co „właśnie” kotku? - Wyszczerzyłem zęby. -Zapomniałam cię zapytać... - Znowu przerwała. -Słucham. - Ciągle się uśmiechałem. -Jak tam z Zuzią? - Po jej pytaniu mina od razu mi zrzedła. -Ty tak na serio?... -A żebyś wiedział. - Lekko się uśmiechnęła. - Więc? -No... - Podrapałem się z tyłu głowy. -No? - Pokazała ręką, abym kontynuował. -No... Yyy... -No?... -No... Fajnie?... - Sztucznie się uśmiechnąłem. -Czyli ją lubisz? - Mój kotek się uśmiechnął. -Ta... - Zacząłem przedłużać „a”. -Czyli tak? - Spytała. -Aaa... - Ciągle mówiłem tę samą literę. -Tak. - Uśmiechnęła się. -Aaa... - Kurcze... Zaraz mi tchu zabraknie... -Ok. Uznam to za „tak”. Idę jej powiedzieć, że chciałbyś ją pocałować. - Powiedziała to z uśmiechem i zaczęła iść w jej stronę. Next -Nie! - Szybko powiedziałem. -Ale co „nie”? - Zapytała. -No... Nie. -Mam jej nie mówić, czy jej nie lubisz? -Zależy czy wyzwanie jest nadal aktualne... -Jest. -Więc nie mów. - Uśmiechnąłem się. -Okej. - Wzruszyła ramionami. Szczerze? Po chwili odetchnąłem z ulgą... Nie wiem co by było, gdyby jej powiedziała to, że jej nie lubię... Stawiam na to, że najpierw zerwanie, potem wrzeszczenie, następnie wypytywanie się czemu tak powiedziałem, wypytywanie się innych osób dlaczego tak powiedziałem. Do tego bym musiał ją prosić, żeby znowu została moją dziewczyną... Ale przynajmniej zostało już tylko kilka dni i... Uwaga, uwaga... Wolność! Da, bum, tss... ~~ Diablo ~~ Nie ruszaj się! - Zacząłem gonić swój ogon. - Wracaj! - Prawie go złapałem. - Nie uciekniesz mi! Prędzej czy później i tak cię dorwę! ~~ Róża ~~ -Nie. Najlepiej około pierwszej. - Ciągle powtarzam. -Ale nie możemy o 12:00? - Chłopak upiera się przy swoim. -Ale obiad o 12:00? Zastanów się. -To pójdźmy na kompromis. - Dawid ukazał swój geniusz. -12:30? -Nie. 11:30. -Ty wiesz co to w ogóle jest „kompromis”?... - Zrobiłam poker face. *** ~~ Czkawka ~~ Właśnie jemy w jednym z pobliskich pubów. Odwiedziliśmy prawie wszystkie zwierzęta. Dlaczego prawie? Otóż było... trochę kłótni... ale mamy jeszcze czas, więc zdążymy obejść zoo do końca. Zostały nam tylko małpy, lamy, ryby i gady, a jest dopiero 14:00. Szybko się uwinęliśmy, albo raczej szybko byśmy się uwinęli, gdyby nie ciągłe kłótnie, gdzie idziemy teraz... A kto się kłócił? Podpowiem. Takie dwie bezmózgie istoty, które nazywamy Moniką i Zuzią, aby nie były złe, że nazywamy je „bezmózgim planktonem”... W gruncie rzeczy, byśmy ich nie obrażali, bo plankton z natury nie posiada mózgu... Zapamiętało się coś z tej biologii. Heh... A wracając... Właśnie spożywam swój święty posiłek spokojnie. Co ja gadam?! Spokojnie? Fajnie by było, gdybym faktycznie jadł go spokojnie... Zuza się do mnie przykleiła i gdy tylko mam wziąć kolejną frytkę, ona się na mnie patrzy... Znacie ten ból? Ja właśnie go odczuwam... Niech ktoś ją stąd zabierze... Ślicznie proszę. Przynajmniej nie jest tak wkurzająca, jak... Co ja gadam... Jest tak samo wkurzająca, jak Marcin, który siedzi obok mojego kotka i cały czas albo się na nią patrzy, albo coś do niej gada... Mam wrażenie, że ją podrywa... Wrażenie? Nie. To pewne. W tym momencie mam takie jedno marzenie, które chciałbym spełnić. Ciekawe jakie, prawda? Już mówię. Wstałbym, podszedł do „kolegi” i urwał mu głowę na żywca, aby już do niej nie gadał i się na nią nie gapił... ~~ Ken ~~ -A żebyś wiedziała. - Napiłem się soku. -Ja wiem. To ty nie wiesz, dlatego ci mówię. - Róża dodała. Spojrzałem się przed siebie i zobaczyłem Czkawke, który tylko czeka żeby zabić Marcina. Ciekawe dlaczego... Spojrzałem się na Marcina, a potem osobę, która siedzi obok niego. - Eh... Nie dziwię mu się... Trzeba mu pomóc. - Wyciągnąłem komórkę i zacząłem pisać SMS-a do chłopaka. Kliknąłem „wyślij” i tylko czekałem na odpowiedź. Po niecałej minucie, przyjaciel odpisał, a ja wkroczyłem do akcji. Wstałem i podszedłem do Marcina, który akurat siedział. Po chwili puknąłem kolegę w ramię. Chłopak wolno się odwrócił, a ja zacząłem rozmowę. -Ej. Chciałbym ci coś powiedzieć. -To mów. -Ale na osobności... - Hm... A teraz wypadałoby wiedzieć, co chcę mu powiedzieć... Chłopak wstał i skierowaliśmy się za pobliską lodziarnię. ~~ Astrid ~~ Już zabierałam się za kolejną frytkę, gdy nagle komórka zabrzęczała mi w kieszeni. Wyjęłam ją i okazało się, że to był SMS od Czkawki.'' Czekam za pubem''. Przeczytałam go, po czym spojrzałam się na nadawcę wiadomości, który wstał i poszedł za restaurację. Next Po pierwsze: Za wbicie 100 komentarza, dedyk dostaje XAngel4x BRAWO! ;3 A po drugie: Dedyki dostają: ''-Silver Rider'' ''-KarolajnaFOREVER'' To Wy byliście najbliżej C; BRAWO! :D A teraz miłego czytania :3 Po krótkim namyśle także wstałam i skierowałam się w strone miejsca spotkania. -Tak? - Podeszłam do niego. -Co „tak”? - Odpowiedział. -Czemu chciałeś, żebym przyszła? - Stanęłam naprzeciwko niego. -Jestem bardzo poszkodowany i oczekuję współczucia. -Współczucia? To cześć. - Odwróciłam się i już miałam postawić drugi krok, gdy usłyszałam za sobą chrząknięcie. Szybko się odwróciłam, a mój wzrok zatrzymał się na przedmiocie, który trzymał w dłoni. -Ej! - Podbiegłam do niego. -Bardzo długiego i mocnego współczucia. - Wyszczerzył zęby. -Oddaj. - Próbowałam dosięgnąć swojej komórki, którą trzymał nad sobą. -E-e – Ciągle się uśmiechał. -No oddaj... - Powiedziałam przez śmiech. . -Nie-e kotku. -Oddaj... -Najpierw poproszę o bardzo długie i mocne współczucie. - Na jego twarzy znowu pojawił się „typowy uśmiech”. -Chyba cię pogięło... -Mnie? Nie. -Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru cię całować. Przypominam. Masz dziewczynę. - Puknęłam go w klatkę piersiową. -We wtorek już nie będę miał. - Lekko uniósł mój podbródek, ręką w której trzymał moją komórkę objął mnie w pasie i przybliżył swoją głowę tak, że prawie dotykaliśmy się czołami. Już czułam jego oddech na moich wargach. Tylko kilka centymetrów i... Ma chłopak pecha. - Jedną ręką zakryłam mu usta, a drugą w tym samym czasie zabrałam swoją komórkę. -Sorry, ale masz dziewczynę. - Poczochrałam mu włosy. - A teraz mnie puść. Nic nie powiedział, tylko dalej się uśmiechał. -Czekam. - Skrzyżowałam ramiona. -Ja też. Westchnęłam i dałam mu całusa w policzek. -Zadowolony? -To nie było bardzo długie i mocne współczucie. - Szepnął mi do ucha. - Kotku. -Śmieszne. - Lekko się do niego uśmiechnęłam. -Wiem kotku... - Powiedział ciągle szpeepcąc i przy okazji zbliżając usta do mojej szyi. Już czułam jego ciepły oddech na mojej skórze, ale on ciągle ma dziewczynę. Czyli innymi słowy ma pecha. -Nie-e kochasiu. - Zakryłam dłonią jego mordkę, przy okazji pokazując mu język. Chłopak z niechęcią mnie puścił i poszłam w stronę przyjaciół. Przy stole siedzieli wszyscy oprócz mnie i Czkawki. Next -Gdzie ty byłaś? - Od razu zapytała mnie przyjaciółka. -Na chwilę w toalecie. - Tylko taka myśl przyszła mi teraz do głowy... -Okej... Załóżmy, że ci wierzę... Gdzie Czkawka? - Dodała. Yyy... Co ja mam powiedzieć?! Kurcze... Pomocy! -Skąd mam wiedzieć?... - Wzruszyłam ramionami i usiadłam na swoim miejscu. -Czyli nie wiesz. - Zmrużyła oczy. -Nie... - Zacięłam się na chwilkę. - Przecież byłam w łazience. -Okej. - Znowu zaczęła jeść. ~~ Ken ~~ Ciekawe co tam się działo... Fajnie by było wiedzieć... Czkawka mi na 100% nie powie i Astrid tak samo... Eh... No nic. Mówi się trudno i idzie się dalej. No, w moim wypadku siedzi, ale to bez różnicy. Prędzej czy później i tak wstanę. *** ~~ Dawid ~~ -Cześć małpko. - Podszedłem do kapucynki, trzymającej się krat. -Ej idziesz? Już od dwudziestu minut tu sterczymy... - Powiedziała Róża. -Tak, tak... - Odwróciłem się w jej stronę. - Jeszcze chwila. - Uśmiechnąłem się. - Ej! - Małpa zabrała mi lizaka... Ee!!! - Oddaj to! - Małpka się tylko zaśmiała po swojemu... - To moje! Oddaj to! - Przyjaciele zaczęli się śmiać na całe regulatory... - To nie jest śmieszne! - Ciągle próbowałem odzyskać słodycz. -Nie. Oczywiście, że nie... - Ken powiedział poważnie, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem. -Ten lizak kosztował mnie aż złotówkę! Nie pozwolę sobie go tak bezpodstawnie odebrać! Jeszcze cię pozwę małpo! Zobaczysz! - Zacząłem grozić kapucynce, która tarzała mojego lizaka po ziemi. - Ten lizak na to nie zasługuje! Oddaj go, a pozwolę ci wypowiedzieć ostatnie życzenie! -Ty go nie odzyskasz... - Powiedział Marcin przez śmiech. -Ta małpa jeszcze pożałuje... - Przymrużyłem oczy. - Załatwię prawnika, który nie przegra z małpą! Bua, ha, ha, ha, ha...! - Uniosłem ręce w górę. -Czyli każdy. -Tak mniej więcej. - Powiedziałem wzruszając ramionami. Rozdział 18 ~~ Astrid ~~ Niedawno wstałam, zjadłam śniadanie, byłam w łazience, przebrałam się i wyszłam z Zefirem. Teraz sprzątam pokój... A dlaczego? Bo mama sobie wymyśliła, że wprowadzi się do nas babcia... albo na jakiś czas, albo na stałe i wszystko musi być na tip-top... Ja jej czasami nie rozumiem... Po co mam sprzątać w moim pokoju, skoro ona będzie spała w innym? Chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem dorosłych... Ale pocieszające jest też to, że tata musi pomóc nam później w zakupach i posprzątać calutki salon. Może streszczę ten tydzień? Więc tak: w poniedziałek nie działo się nic ciekawego, no może oprócz tego, że Dawid ciągle miał pretensje do tej małpy... Ale można się do tego przyzwyczaić... We wtorek na lekcjach były różne odpały, więc się nie nudziliśmy. Potem Czkawka zerwał z Zuzą, na co ta się rozpłakała... Szczerze? Też było mi trochę smutno... W końcu ona go bardzo kochała... Ken zerwał z Moniką, na co dziewczyna przywaliła mu z liścia i się obraziła. Środa. Postanowienie, że w następnym tygodniu ja z Kenem i Riką, śpimy u Czkawki. Pewnie co trochę tak będzie... Raz u niego, raz u mnie, u Riki, u Kena i tak minie miesiąc, potem kolejny i jeszcze jeden... Przynajmniej byśmy się nie nudzili... Zostało nam tylko umówić się na konkretną godzinę, ale mamy na to tydzień. Czwartek... Nieoczekiwana kartkówka z historii. W końcu piątek: zwolnienie z ostatniej lekcji, gdyż nauczycielka nieoczekiwanie miała źle napisane zastępstwa i na jednej godzinie lekcyjnej miała mieć z nami i z inną klasą... Ale mieliśmy farta i dyrektorka pozwoliła nam iść godzinę wcześniej do domów. To się nazywa szczęście. Okej. Zostało mi tylko pościelić łóżko i gotowe. -Hej Zefir. - Pogłaskałam psa, który położył się na moim łóżku. Czworonóg szczeknął i położył się na plecach. Widocznie domagał się pieszczot... A co mi tam... Skończyłam sprzątać, więc czemu nie? Po kilkuminutowych pieszczotach pies zasnął, a ja weszłam na Facebooka. Otworzyłam czat grupowy pomiędzy mną, Riką, Kenem i Czkawką. Akurat nie ma Kena... Trudno. Zauważyłam, że jakaś rozmowa rozwinęła się w najlepsze, a ja jestem takim leniem, że mi się przeczytać nie chce o czym piszą, więc walnę prosto z mostu... Next ''-Hej, o czym piszecie?'' - Zapytałam. ''-Cześć. Właśnie myślimy, żeby się jutro spotkać.'' - Odpisała Rika. ''-A wymyśliliście coś?'' ''-Jeszcze nie kotku.'' - Chyba nie muszę tłumaczyć kto to napisał... ''-Możesz mnie tak nie nazywać?...'' ''-Oczywiście kotku :)'' ''-Nie jestem kotkiem! Ile razy mam ci to powtarzać?!'' ''-Tyle ile będziesz chciała kotku ;)'' Już miałam coś napisać, gdy idealnie przed napisaniem ostatniego słowa, Rika wysłała komentarz przerywający naszą rozmowę. Ciekawe jak brzmiał? Właśnie tak: ''-Możecie się nie kłócić?!'' - Tak. Jej typowe powiedzenie, abyśmy się nie kłócili... Najdziwniejsze jest to, że zazwyczaj działa... Ale to on zaczyna! ''-On zaczął.'' ''-Po prostu przestańcie...'' ''-Właśnie kotku. Musisz się przyzwyczaić...'' ''-Ja?! O co ci chodzi człowieku?!'' ''-Nie kłóćcie się!!!'' ''-Ale to on zaczął!'' ''-Ale to ty nie możesz pogodzić się z faktem, że jesteś MOIM kotkiem kotku.'' ''-Nie jestem twoim kotkiem! Nie jestem kotem! Nie jestem twoja! Ile razy mam ci to jeszcze powtarzać?!'' ''-Do znudzenia kotku.'' ''-Nie kłóćcie się!!!'' ''-On zaczął...'' ''-Mój kotek zaczął...'' ''-Nie jestem twoim kotkiem!'' ''-Widzisz? Mówiłem, że MÓJ kotek zaczął...'' ''-Nie prawda!'' ''-Nie nazywaj jej tak, to się nie będzie czepiała...'' ''-Niewykonalne. Twoje zgłoszenie zostało odrzucone. Prosimy o ponowne wysłanie formularza. :P'' ''-Po prostu tak do niej nie mów. -,-'' ''-Niewykonalne.'' ''-Głupek!'' - Napisałam bez namysłu. ''-Tak kotku. Jestem TWOIM KOCHANYM głupkiem ^^'' ''-Czego ja się dowiaduje o.O xD - Odpisała Rika.'' ''-Nie!!!'' ''-Tak.'' ''-NIE!!!!!!'' ''-Ta-ak :)'' ''-Nie!'' ''-Nie kłóćcie się! >.<'' ''-To mu coś powiedz. On zaczyna.'' ''-Mam mu coś powiedzieć... -,- ..ty wiesz, że nie posłucha...'' ''-No, ale mu coś powiedz...'' ''-Ok. Nie mów do niej kotek.'' ''-Ok.'' ''-Serio?'' - Obie się zdziwiłyśmy... ''-Właśnie?'' ''-Tak.'' ''-Super ^^'' - Tak! W końcu! Sukces! Alleluja! Next ''-Masz wybór: mój kotek albo moja kochana Astriś :)'' - No chyba śnisz... ''-Ani to, ani to!'' ''-Czyli zostajemy przy MÓJ kotek :D'' ''-Nie!'' ''-To od dzisiaj mówię do ciebie MOJA kochana Astriś :D'' ''-NIE!'' ''-No to zostajemy przy MÓJ kotek ^^'' ''-Możesz z łaski swojej nie pisać drukowanymi literami mój, albo moja?!'' ''-Nie.'' ''-To ja może was zostawię... - Co?! Nie! Rika nie rób mi tego!'' ''-Nie zostawiaj mnie z nim ;-;'' ''-Ale świetnie się dogadujecie xd'' ''-Jesteś moją przyjaciółką... nie zostawiaj mnie w potrzebie ;-;'' ''-Nie płacz kotku... :3'' ''-ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!!!'' ''-Coś myślę, że MÓJ kotek niedługo się fochnie...'' ''-On nie da ci spokoju... XD'' ''-Dzięki za pocieszenie...'' ''-Nie ma za co ^^ Od tego jest przyjaciółka :D'' ''-Ta...'' ''-Więc MÓJ kotek się już fochnął?'' ''-Tak. FOCH Z PRZYTUPEM!'' ''-Zapomniałaś dopisać „na 5 minut”...'' - Odpisał chłopak. ''-...'' ''-Czyli się fochłaś?'' ''-Widocznie tak XD –'' Odpisała przyjaciółka. ''-Ej... Kotku... :|'' ''-...'' - Jak ja lubię go tak czasami porządnie wnerwić :3 ''-Bo zrobię ci spam.'' ''-...'' - Znowu specjalnie napisałam trzy kropki. ''-Sama się o to prosiłaś.'' ''-Lepiej coś napisz, bo skrzynkę będziesz miała całą zapchaną...'' - Rika mnie ostrzegła. ''-To się wiadomości pousuwa. Co za problem?'' - Odpisałam przyjaciółce. ''-Ty wiesz, że on to przeczyta?...'' ''-Ma pecha.'' ''- Napisał Czkawka.'' ''-Ty.'' - Napis... Co?! Przecież mam na niego focha! Eh... ''-Czyli się odfochałaś?'' ''-Nie.'' ''-Czyli tak kotku? :)'' ''-Nie!'' ''-Czyli ciągle jesteś na mnie fochnięta...'' ''-Tak.'' ''-To czemu piszesz?'' ''-Bo tak.'' ''-MÓJ kotek się na mnie nie focha <3'' ''-Uuu... Serduszko ^^'' - Rika dodała swoje trzy grosze. ''-